The Rest of Forever: Cake
by TrustMe-IJustGetWeirder
Summary: I wasn't planning on re-posting this on here, but Cake is my OTP and there aren't many Cake stories out there, so enjoy this Cake fans, because CC and Jake are too cute together :3


Jake's POV:

I stumbled backwards as he brought down his hand onto my face. Pain  
erupted in my cheek and my head snapped back, causing me to fall on  
the cold floor of our apartment. I let out a whimper as another slap  
landed on my face. He just laughed.

"You're pathetic." he spat before delivering a sharp kick to my  
stomach. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut. I wouldn't let him see me  
cry. I should be used to this, it was a normal thing now. I was beaten  
every day as soon as he came home, usually shit-faced drunk.

Jinxx, Andy, Sammi and Ashley told me to get help, but I never did. I  
just put up with it. He told me he loved me when he was sober. Even I  
didn't believe it. I had never really loved him in the first place,  
but I stuck around. Don't ask me why. Even I have no idea.

"Open your eyes, bitch." he commanded. I whimpered, but did as I was  
told. He pulled out the pocketknife he always carried. I gulped. He  
had never actually pulled the knife on me. I had thought they were  
empty threats. I began to crawl backwards as he flicked it open, but  
his hand lashed out and he held me with an iron grip.

I was going to die.

Sadly, I wasn't even surprised. He quickly slashed three lines down my  
stomach before grasping one of my forearms. He took great care in  
re-opening each scar that littered my skin. My vision was blurring and  
I wanted to scream as he flipped me onto my back, but I knew better.  
He had trained me well. Resistance and screaming bring more pain. I  
could feel each of his movements as he carved angry slashes into my  
back. I felt the blade rip across my flesh before being harshly  
stabbed in between my shoulder blades.

I didn't scream. I didn't cry out. I just let my eyes slip shut and  
darkness overtake me.

I woke up to a blinding white light. When my vision cleared, I  
discovered I was still lying on the floor. I moved to pull myself  
upright, expecting the horrible pain that usually came after beatings,  
but nothing came.

Examining my body, I found no wounds. No bruises. Not even scars. I  
glanced around but there was nothing there. I was surrounded by miles  
of pure white light except for a figure in the distance that was  
slowly coming closer. As soon as the person came close enough, I  
recognized him immediately.

"CC!" I gasped, rising to my feet. He stopped in his tracks and gave  
me a wide smile.

"Hey Jake!" he said, offering me a small wave. I ran towards him and  
enveloped his skinny body into a large hug.

"Oh my god, C. You don't even know how much I've missed you." I said  
burying my face into his hair.

"Jake. Can't breathe." he said. I smiled and let him go. "Sorry, but  
how often do I get to see my dead best friend?" I asked. He shrugged.  
CC had died two years ago. He was hit by a drunk driver our senior  
year of high school and was killed on impact. We were all devastated.  
CC was the heart of our weird little outcast family, but I was hit the  
hardest. Not only was he my best friend, but I'd been in love with the  
kid since he transferred to our school in ninth grade. After he died,  
I kinda gave up.

"Well, a lot more than you think. Welcome to the rest of forever."  
he  
said. I looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"You're dead, Jakey. He- he killed you."

"Oh. So this is my afterlife? You and me and a million miles of white space?"

"No. This is just like the waiting room of heaven. It's where new  
souls go right after they die. Then angles come and get them and take  
them to heaven." he said.

"So you're my angle?"

"Kinda. Somebody else was supposed to be, but I really wanted to do  
it. You know, for future reference, begging goes a long way here." he  
said. I laughed.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked after a moment.

"Well, normally you'd be taken to your soul mate, or go to the place  
where you wait until your soul mate dies, but that's not necessary  
here."

"Soul mate?"

"Yeah. You know, the person you're meant to be with for all eternity.  
The one person you were born to love. You meet up with them here and  
enter heaven. When you get into heaven, you spend the rest of forever  
with them." he explained

"So why don't I have to meet up with mine? Do I not have one?" I  
really wasn't into the idea of being forever alone.

"Everyone has one. Like Andy and Ash, or Jinxx and Sammi."

"Then who's mine?"

"Me." he said, smiling. I felt a large grin of my own spread across my  
face. "You're serious?" he nodded. "Oh thank god. You have no idea how  
long I've wanted to do this." CC looked at me, confused for a second  
before I grabbed his waist and connected our lips. He relaxed into the  
kiss almost immediately. Our lips moved together in perfect sync as  
his long fingers tangled themselves into my hair. I kept one hand on  
his waist and moved the other to the center of his back, pressing our  
bodies closer.

I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He  
complied and let my tongue slip in. We battled for dominance for a few  
moments before I won. I took the opportunity to explore his mouth and  
committing the taste to memory. He was like wild cherry Pepsi and  
chocolate. It was strange, but wonderful, just like him. When we  
eventually pulled away, we were both breathing heavily.

"I love you, Jake." he said. "I have since the middle of ninth grade."  
An adorable blush was dusting his features a light pink. His fingers  
had been untangled from my hair and his arms were draped lazily across  
my shoulders. He buried his head into the crook of my neck as I pecked  
him on the cheek.

"I love you too, CC. It almost killed me when you died. I missed you  
so much." I admitted, keeping my arms loosely around his hips. We  
stood like that for a few moments, just enjoying being together again.  
I noticed something different and decided to break the silence.

"Hey, C? Since when did you have wings?" his head shot up, a smile  
playing on his lips.

"We earned our wings, Jake! Look! You have a pair too!" he squealed. I  
glanced at my back.

"Well I'll be damned..." I muttered. I had a pair of black, glossy  
wings to match CC's.

"Fuck yeah! Now we can fly!" he said before attempting to use his new  
wings. Thirty seconds later he was laying face first on the ground. I  
couldn't help it and began to giggle uncontrollably. "Well that hurt."  
he grumbled. "Hey! Have some sympathy for the wounded! Now help me  
up!" I nodded and pulled him to his feet.

"Maybe we should just stick to walking." I said. He nodded and laced  
our fingers together.

"I watched down on you after I was killed." he said after we had been  
walking a while.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah. Heaven was boring as fuck without you guys! So many rules to  
follow. I'm now banned from like half of one of the towns. Anyway,  
Sammi and the guys seemed to be doing alright, but you just seemed to  
give up. You even went out with that asshole of a man. Why did you let  
him push you around like that? Why did you let him hurt you?" he  
sounded as if he was about to cry. "I saw your corpse, Jake. I never  
want to see you hurt like that again." I stopped walking and pulled  
him back into my arms.

"Alright, Chuppy. I'm sorry. I just felt so empty when you were gone.  
I stopped caring."

"Well I'm not going anywhere. I swear." he said "Cross my heart and  
hope to die, stick a drumstick in my eye." he made an x mark over his  
heart. I chuckled.

"Alright, C. I believe you. Now lets go. I can't wait to spend my rest  
of forever with you."


End file.
